


Burza w szklance wody

by Martynax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: Z jakiegoś powodu, o którym Draco nie chce myśleć, ma obsesję na punkcie włosów Pottera. To nie może się dobrze skończyć.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Storm in a Teacup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/485218) by [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood). 



> Ten tekst jest absolutnie przezabawny i osobiście spędziłam świetne chwile przy czytaniu oraz tłumaczeniu ;) 
> 
> "Burza w szklance wody" to idiom, który oznacza robienie afery z niczego, jakby ktoś się zastanawiał.

Wszystko to wydarzyło się, ponieważ Potter najwyraźniej nie potrafił iść do fryzjera. Jego włosy zawsze były dzikim bałaganem, ale w ostatnich dniach czarne kosmyki były dosłownie _wszędzie_. Owijały się wokół jego uszu, muskały policzki i z pewnością próbowałyby też wydłubać mu oczy, gdyby nie chroniły ich okulary.   
Draco cierpiał, jakby to on był łaskotany, kiedy tylko widział, że te cholerne kosmyki atakują twarz Pottera.   
Ten z kolei widocznie nie przejmował się śmiesznym stanem swoich włosów i rzadko kiedy kłopotał się odsunięciem jednego czy dwóch pasm, a już na pewno nie powtórzeniem tego ruchu, kiedy bezczelne włosy znów wracały do atakowania go.   
Wyjątkowo uparty kosmyk zawziął się, aby zawsze muskać prawy policzek Pottera. Wystawał, dłuższy niż reszta i jako nieliczny potrafił wkurzyć chłopaka — nie, żeby jego zirytowane pociągnięcia palcami na coś się zdawały.   
Draco był pewien, że któregoś dnia straci cierpliwość i przeklnie ten szokujący, czarny chaos na głowie Gryfona.

*

Żeby być stuprocentowo szczerym, nie chodziło tutaj tylko włosy. Masy adoratorów — z niespotykaną zdolnością do omdleń oraz mizdrzenia — również miały swój udział. 

Draco nie potrafił nie stworzyć tej analogii: uczniowie Hogwartu byli jak włosy Pottera. Dziki, czarny bałagan, który żądał prawa do chociaż małego kawałka wspaniałego Harry’ego Pottera. 

I to nie tak, że fani ganiali za nim wokół. Ale w sumie to tylko dlatego, że Potter nauczył się nie uciekać i nie podsuwać im głupich pomysłów. Jednak ktoś zawsze miał mu coś do powiedzenia, coś do pokazania i coś do podarowania. Zatrzymywali go na korytarzach, żeby potrząsnąć jego dłoń i dać mu czekoladki, żeby zapytać o jakieś obronne zaklęcie albo żeby pogadać z nim o pogodzie i prawdopodobieństwie opadów deszczu w przyszłym tygodniu, co przy okazji wypadało akurat na ich wyjście do Hogsmeade, i och-idziesz-z-kimś-Harry-czy-pójdziesz-ze-mną?

Potter uśmiechał się wtedy i potrząsał głową, po czym odchodził i tajemniczo znikał, bez wątpienia z pomocą swojej peleryny niewidki. 

Gdzie Potter znikał, nie wiedział nikt. Może z wyjątkiem Granger i Weasleya, ale ci nie chcieli nic powiedzieć. 

Najpopularniejsza plotka głosiła, że Potter wymykał się, żeby posuwać jakąś o-jakże-szczęśliwą-dziewczynę. I jeśli naprawdę uprawiał tyle seksu każdego dnia, to przynajmniej tłumaczyło stan jego włosów. 

Nikt nie mógł winić Draco za tę ciekawość. Wszyscy byli ciekawi. Ale nie wszyscy znali ukryte przejścia w Hogwarcie; tak, jak osoba, która spędziła rok, próbując przeszmuglować do szkoły śmierciożerców. 

I mimo że nie był dumny ze swoich czynów, teraz ta wiedza zdecydowanie mu się przydała, gdy odkrył kryjówkę Pottera.

Nie było to wstrząsające odkrycie. Znalazł Gryfona w wąskim korytarzu na czwartym piętrze, siedzącego na podłodze w małej wnęce, która była oświetlona dzięki oknu z widokiem na jezioro. Był sam i wyglądało na to, że się uczył. Zdecydowanie nikogo nie posuwał. 

Spojrzał w górę, kiedy Draco postąpił krok bliżej, i zamrugał. Czarny kosmyk włosów zwyczajowo łaskotał go w prawy policzek. 

— Wybacz — powiedział szybko Draco, nim Potter sam mógł coś z siebie wykrzesać. — Nie wiedziałem, że to miejsce jest zajęte. 

— Ja… — Kropla atramentu skapnęła z pióra Pottera na żółty papier. Poza kilkoma bazgrołami, pergamin był pusty. — Nie wiedziałem, że ktoś je zna. Czy to… — Niepewny uśmiech pojawił się na wargach Gryfona. — To twoja miejscówka, czy coś? 

Draco był tu tylko raz, prawie dwa lata temu. Wzruszył ramionami. 

— Czasami tu przychodzę. — Odwzajemnił uśmiech. — Ale to nie ważne. Znajdę inne miejsce. 

Odwrócił się, żeby odejść. 

Potter poderwał się na nogi. 

— Nie! Nie wiedziałem! Nigdy tu nikogo nie widziałem i pomyślałem, że… — Wepchnął pergamin do torby. — Ja pójdę. 

I to idealnie podsumowywało każdą interakcję Draco z Potterem, od kiedy wrócili do Hogwartu, żeby dokończyć edukację. Jakby podjęli jakąś niewerbalną zgodę i zawsze kończyli na tym, że jeden od drugiego starał się być milszy. 

Draco nie zamierzał teraz przegrać. 

— Naprawdę, Potter, nie ma potrzeby. Uczysz się. Ja tylko przyszedłem, żeby pogapić się na puste ściany i porozmyślać. 

Potter się zaśmiał. 

— Naprawdę wyglądałem, jakbym się uczył? To _znakomicie_ , ponieważ tylko udawałem w razie, gdyby zjawiła się Hermiona. 

— Ach, czyli tak naprawdę sobie waliłeś? 

Potter kaszlnął; musiał być nieprzygotowany na taki wniosek. 

— Ee, nie. To byłoby zawstydzające, w razie… 

— Gdyby Hermiona się pojawiła — dokończył Draco z prychnięciem, po czym powtórzył swoje słowa w głowie i szybko się poprawił: — W sensie, Granger.

Powtarzanie czyichś słów na ślepo było naprawdę do bani; nie zamierzał wołać na Granger _Hermiono_ , jakby chciał się z nią zaprzyjaźnić czy coś. 

Potter wyglądał, jakby bardzo starał się nie roześmiać; jego policzki były zarumienione. Teraz pewnie zamierzał iść i rozpowiedzieć wszystkim, że Draco sekretnie myślał o Granger jako o Hermionie i pewnie jeszcze, że jest w niej skrycie zakochany. 

Włosy Pottera były szalone, zdecydowanie w atakującym nastroju; jeden kosmyk prześlizgnął się nawet za okulary i łaskotał powiekę Pottera, zmuszając go do nadmiernego mrugania. 

Draco musiał odejść albo zaryzykowałby zrobienie czegoś głupiego. Jak rzucenie czaru na Pottera, który sprawiłby, że ten straciłby włosy albo jeszcze gorzej, podszedłby i starałby się własnymi dłońmi uwolnić Gryfona od szalonych kosmyków. 

— Nie jestem emocjonalnie przywiązany do tego miejsca, Potter — powiedział. — Może być teraz twoje. 

Odwrócił się i odszedł, nim drugi chłopak miał szansę, żeby zacząć się z nim kłócić.

*

Później przyszło mu do głowy, że wąski korytarz i mała, dobrze oświetlona wnęka, to idealne miejsce do uczenia się w ciszy. Potter raczej nie zamierzał tam wrócić, skoro jego spokój został już raz zakłócony przez Draco, więc teraz Ślizgon równie dobrze mógł sobie przywłaszczyć ten zakamarek. 

Draco wrócił tam następnego dnia, z ramionami pełnymi książek, pergaminów i piór. Usiadł na podłodze, krzyżując nogi, i wyczarował kawałek drewna, żeby służyło mu jako prymitywne biurko. Było odrobinę niestabilne i lubiło się trząść, gdy Draco myślał zbyt długo jak coś napisać, ale udało mu się zrobić widoczny postęp w eseju na transmutację, zanim pojawił się Potter. A raczej wpadł przez gobelin, który oznaczał wejście. Był zarumieniony i sapał, po części był też niewidoczny. Głowa, klatka piersiowa i jedna ręka były jedynymi, co Draco mógł dostrzec. 

— Dlaczego — zaczął, kiedy Potter go dostrzegł — śmiało i odważnie stałeś przed Czarnym Panem, ale uciekasz, kiedy mała dziewczynka chce dać ci czekoladki? 

Potter najwyraźniej był poruszony do tego stopnia, że próbował odsunąć kosmyki włosów z twarzy. To sprawiło, że Draco poczuł się wyjątkowy. 

— Myślałem, że rzadko tu przychodzisz. 

Draco pokiwał głową. 

— Dzisiaj właśnie jest to rzadko. 

Tym razem Potter najwyraźniej nie miał humoru. 

— Świetnie. — Zaczął się szamotać z peleryną, żeby znów całkowicie się zakryć. 

— Zachowujesz się śmiesznie, Potter. Jest tu wystarczająco dużo miejsca, a ja piszę moje eseje w absolutnej ciszy. Jeśli nie przyszedłeś, żeby sobie obciągnąć, po prostu usiądź i weź się do nauki. Przyrzekam, że nie będę dawać ci żadnych czekoladek. W ogóle udam, że cię tu nie ma. 

Potter zrzucił pelerynę, zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Draco. 

— Przyszedłem tu sobie zwalić — powiedział w końcu, ale i tak podszedł bliżej, zamiast sobie pójść. 

Draco przyjrzał mu się krytycznie, gdy chłopak zsuwał się na podłogę po przeciwnej stronie ściany. 

— Jeśli wyjmiesz teraz coś ze spodni, przeklnę cię. 

— Postaram się powstrzymać. — Potter wepchnął połyskliwy materiał do torby. Następnie wyjął pracę na transmutację. — Przypuszczam, że nie pozwolisz mi skopiować swojego eseju? 

— Jasne, że pozwolę — powiedział Draco, uwielbiając to, jak brwi Pottera uniosły się w zaskoczeniu. — Chcę galeona od zdania. 

Potter wydał z siebie zaskoczony śmiech. Rozjaśnił on całą jego twarz — zielone oczy i różowe policzki — i błysnęły również białe zęby. Znajomy kosmyk włosów otarł się o jego twarz. Draco potraktował go spojrzeniem. 

Gryfon wyjął pióro, potrząsając głową. 

— Wyczarujesz mi przynajmniej takie samo chybotliwe drewno, jak masz ty? 

Draco starał się wymyślić powód, żeby tego nie robić, ale jego dłoń już zaciskała się na różdżce. 

— Jeśli to cię zamknie — powiedział i rzucił zaklęcie. 

Potter naprawdę się zamknął i Draco powrócił do swojego eseju. Bardzo się starał ignorować obecność drugiego chłopaka i nie spoglądać w górę.

*

— Czy zawsze jest rzadko? — zapytał Potter następnego dnia, kiedy znalazł Draco we wnęce. 

— Zmieniłem zdanie — odpowiedział mu Draco. — To moje miejsce i chciałbym je zachować. 

Potter westchnął i odwrócił się. 

— Możesz zostać — dodał szybko Ślizgon. — Po prostu bądź cicho i przestań opłakiwać moją obecność. — _I zetnij włosy_ , chciał jeszcze mruknąć. 

Gryfon przyglądał mu się przez chwilę. 

— Nie przychodzisz tu, żeby być sam? 

— Przyszedłem, żeby nie czuć, że wszyscy się na mnie gapią. Wierzę, że nie będziesz tego robić. — Ostatnie zdanie brzmiało gorzko w uszach Draco i miał nadzieję, że Potter tego nie wychwycił. 

Chłopak pokiwał głową i spojrzał w bok, jakby chciał udowodnić, że naprawdę nie jest zainteresowany gapieniem się na blondyna. Usiadł tam gdzie poprzednio i Draco bez słowa wyczarował mu biurko.

*

Potter był zaskakująco dobrym partnerem do nauki. Był cichy, nie wydawał dziwnych dźwięków tak jak Goyle, ani nie pociągał nosem i nie wzdychał jak Pansy, a tym bardziej nie miał tików nogą i niezgrabnych palców jak Blaise. 

Miał za to tendencję do odpływania myślami i gapienia się w swój pergamin bez ruchu; usta zaciśnięte, a oczy szeroko otwarte. Czasami wyglądał na dziwnie bezbronnego, a czasami na wkurzonego; w takiej furii jak wtedy, gdy pokonał Voldemorta różdżką Draco. 

Draco nie chciał nawet wyobrażać sobie, co działo się wtedy w głowie Gryfona. Chociaż coś zżerało go od środka, żeby zapytać i się dowiedzieć. Próbował to zrobić, kilkanaście razy — przynajmniej po jednym razie, gdy się razem uczyli. 

Jednak pytanie „o czym myślisz” bardzo często zmieniało się, nim opuszczało jego usta i raz wyszło mu: 

— Masz dodatkowe pióro? 

Wtedy płonący wzrok Pottera przeskoczył na jego twarz, nim nabrał ostrości. 

— Jasne — mruknął chłopak i wyjął pióro z plecaka. Ich kłykcie otarły się o siebie przy podawaniu. To było okropne pióro, które sprawiało, że wszystkie literki Draco były krzywe i lekko rozmazane. 

— Nasz nowy nauczyciel transfiguracji jest trollem za zmuszanie nas do pisania tego — zadeklarował Draco innym razem. 

Gryfon zamrugał, a następnie potrząsnął głową. 

— Nie obrażaj trolli. Są dużo fajniejsze. Mają duże, grube pałki. Wątpię, żeby profesor Tam taką miał. 

— Lubisz je duże i grube, co? — Draco po prostu musiał zapytać. 

— Tak jak wszyscy. — Potter wyszczerzył się i wrócił do nauki. 

Draco myślał o dużych, grubych pałkach przez resztę dnia. 

— Napiszę twój esej na eliksiry, jeśli ty napiszesz mój na obronę — zasugerował Draco któregoś dnia. 

Potter wyglądał na wniebowziętego. Odgarnął kosmyk włosów przyczepiony do policzka, jakby zgadł, że właśnie ten doprowadzał Draco do szału.

*

Tydzień po tym, jak obaj dostali wysokie oceny za swoje prace, Potter przyszedł w ich miejsce wyglądając na dziwnie zarumienionego i niespokojnego. Wiercił się i pukał piórem w pergamin, aż Draco stracił cierpliwość. 

— Co jest z tobą, Potter? 

Chłopak spojrzał na niego i gapił się tak długo, że Ślizgon miał wystarczająco czasu, żeby pomyśleć o piętnastu różnych sposobach na opisanie jego zielonych oczu. 

Następnie Gryfon wyrzucił z siebie: 

— Jestem gejem. 

I Draco nie powiedział nic, ponieważ był zbyt zajęty zastanawianiem się, czy rzucić czar zatykający uszy na siebie, czy może raczej urok anty-bezsensownego-paplania na Pottera. 

— Lubię kolesi — powiedział Potter, ponieważ najwyraźniej cisza Draco zmusiła go do wyjaśnienia. — Chcę pieprzyć kolesi — dodał. — Cóż, nie wszystkich. Tylko kilku. Ee, nie miałbym też nic przeciwko kilku dziewczynom. Szczególnie tym wysportowanym. I zabawnym, i głośnym. Ale w większości chodzi o chłopaków. Dużo o tym myślę. Pewnie za dużo. 

Draco odnalazł swój głos; najwyraźniej zgubił go gdzieś w okolicach głębin żołądka i ten teraz powrócił jako napięty szept. 

— Czemu mi to mówisz? 

Potter siedział spokojnie, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. 

— Ponieważ muszę o tym komuś powiedzieć. Doprowadza mnie to do szału. I, cóż, ty… nie możesz raczej nikomu tego przekazać, prawda? 

Blondyn nigdy nie lubił, gdy ktoś mówił mu, co mu wolno, a co nie. 

— Mogę — zapewnił. 

— Cóż, tak przypuszczam. Ale nikt ci nie uwierzy, że mówisz prawdę. Uznają, że zmyślasz, żeby być wrednym. 

To zabolało. Jasne, to była prawda, ale wciąż bolała. 

Potter chyba sobie to uświadomił. 

— Przepraszam. To było niegrzeczne. Czasami nie wiem, jak nie być dla ciebie niemiłym. 

— Łapię — powiedział Draco. — Takie uzewnętrznianie się jest w stylu ciot. 

Nagły uśmiech Pottera wyglądał na niepewny. 

— Dokuczasz tylko, prawda? Nigdy nie umiem tego stwierdzić. 

— Zawsze jestem całkowicie poważny — powiadomił go blondyn. — A teraz, proszę, fantazjuj o posuwaniu kolesi w ciszy. Mam wypracowanie do napisania. 

Potter się zaśmiał — zadyszany, cichy dźwięk — i Draco przymknął go, wyczarowując chyboczące się drewno, które uderzyło chłopaka prosto w pierś. 

Nastała cisza, ale Draco i tak miał problem ze skupieniem się. Powietrze we wnęce było rzadkie, a jego wzrok rozmazany. 

Trudno mu było przestać wyobrażać sobie, o czym myślał Potter.

*

Cztery dni później, Potter gapił się na pracę domową z zaklęć, jakby oskarżał ją o nieposłuszeństwo po tym, jak rozkazał jej zrobić się samej, a ta uparcie odmawiała. Wąski strumień światła oświetlał jego twarz; ciepło zaróżowiło jego policzki i wysuszyło mu usta. Non stop przygryzał dolną wargę i wypuszczał ją sekundę później. Za każdym razem wyglądała ona na pełniejszą i czerwieńszą, a pojedynczy kosmyk włosów skradał się w stronę jego nosa. 

— Powiedziałeś swoim przyjaciołom? — zapytał Draco. 

Potter zerknął na niego, poruszając głową, co posłało ten cholerny kosmyk wyżej, gdzie musiał się zadowolić łaskotaniem brwi Pottera. 

— Czy powiedziałem im, że sam nie napisałem swojego wspaniałego wypracowania na eliksiry? Oczywiście, że nie. Hermiona jest zazdrosna. Znowu oskarżyła mnie o oszustwo, ale nie ma dowodów. 

— O chęci pieprzenia kolesi, idioto. — Uśmiech wkradł się na jego wargi. — Ale esej był całkiem wspaniały, prawda? — Zamrugał. — Czekaj. Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że _znów_ oskarżyła cię o oszustwo na eliksirach? Już raz to zrobiłeś? Och. _Och!_ Na szóstym roku! _Wiedziałem_. 

Prymitywne biurko Pottera zachybotało. Szybkie dotknięcie piórem pergaminu i wszystko ustało. 

— Nie, nie zrobiłem.

— Nie zrobiłeś czego? Nie oszukiwałeś? Nie powiedziałeś, że jesteś gejem? 

— Obu. 

— Dlaczego nie? 

Potter potrząsnął smutno głową. 

— Ponieważ oszukiwanie jest złe. 

— Potter.

— Poza tym, postępowałem poprawnie, ale używając innych instrukcji. Technicznie, to nie jest oszukiwanie. 

— Potter, odnosiłem się do twojego nowo odkrytego pragnienia posuwania kolesi. — Draco zmarszczył brwi. — W takim razie, za czyimi instrukcjami postępowałeś?

— To nie nowo odkryte pragnienia. Już wcześniej miałem takie fantazje. — Potter zdawał się na chwilę odpłynąć myślami – prawdopodobnie miał szokująco niepoprawną fantazję tu i teraz – po czym mrugnął i dodał: — To były instrukcje Snape’a. 

— Snape poinstruował cię, żebyś myślał o mężczyznach? 

Skrzywienie się Pottera sprawiło, że kosmyk włosów przyległy do jego brwi zsunął się, praktycznie wydłubując mu oko. Chłopak uwolnił się potrząśnięciem głowy. 

— Miałem starą książkę do eliksirów Snape’a z jego notatkami i właśnie nimi się kierowałem, właśnie dlatego lepiej sobie radziłem na szóstym roku. 

— Snape nie był naszym nauczycielem na szóstym roku — zauważył Draco, rozproszony; miał ważniejsze rzeczy do przemyślenia. Z dozą nonszalancji, zapytał: — Więc o kim wtedy fantazjowałeś? 

— Ginny Weasley. — Potter przyglądał mu się spod rzęs, uśmiechając się. — I nie, nie był. O to właśnie chodzi. Ignorowałem Slughorna, używałem podręcznika Snape’a i podążałem za jego instrukcjami nabazgranymi na marginesach. 

— Ginny Weasley nie jest kolesiem. I zdajesz sobie sprawę, Potter, że miałeś instrukcje Snape’a przez wcześniejsze pięć lat? Czemu wtedy ci nie pomogły? 

— Nie wiedziałem, że książka była jego. Może to pomogło. Nigdy nie lubiłem słuchać tego, co miał do powiedzenia. I zapytałeś mnie, o kim fantazjowałem wtedy. Cóż, to była Ginny i to było dwa lata temu. Inne fantazje wydarzyły się w międzyczasie. 

— Więc o kim myślisz teraz? Uczeń? Nauczyciel? Gwiazda Quidditcha? — To był pewnie Viktor Krum. Wszyscy o nim fantazjowali. 

— Wszyscy wymienieni. 

— Masz bardzo rozpustny umysł. 

— Czy nie wszyscy taki mają? 

— Mój jest bardzo monogamiczny, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć. 

— Och? Więc kto jest twoją specjalną osobą do fantazjowania? 

Draco musiał się zastanowić. 

— Rozmazane, niezidentyfikowane coś — zdecydował. — Robi niezłego loda. 

Potter roześmiał się. To było całkiem zabawne, ale przedstawiało się też jako smutna prawda. Draco bał się swojego braku wyobraźni, a szczególnie jej wizualnych aspektów. Jednak naprawdę lubił swoją rozmazaną, tajemniczą osobę. Nadanie jej twarzy sprawiłoby, że wszystko stałoby się realne. A realność często prowadziła do rozczarowań. 

— Powinieneś im powiedzieć — stwierdził Draco. 

— O twoim rozmazanym czymś, co robi dobrego loda? 

— Serio, czego się boisz? Czy Granger i Weasley nie byli gotowi za ciebie umrzeć? Powtarzasz to we wszystkich swoich wywiadach. 

Och, _kurwa_. 

— Czytasz moje wywiady?

Oczywiście. _Oczywiście_ , że Potter skupił się na tym. 

— Często. Głośno i publicznie, używając mojego najbardziej dramatycznego głosu i wszystkich kończyn dla lepszego podkreślania słów. To najważniejsze wydarzenie sobotnich wieczorów w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu. 

Śmiech Pottera nie był głośny, ale ramiona zatrzęsły mu się od jego siły. 

Coś ciepłego zacisnęło się w klatce piersiowej Draco. Gryfon uważał go za zabawnego. 

— Wiem — powiedział Potter, gdy się uspokoił. — I dokładnie wiem, jak zareagują. Hermiona będzie bardzo wspierająca i powie mi, że to w porządku. Możliwe, że będzie zarzekać się, że wiedziała od początku, nawet jeśli tak nie było. Ron poklepie mnie po plecach i będzie cholernie zakłopotany. Później będzie próbować zeswatać mnie z Charliem. Cały czas powtarza, że Charlie jest gejem. Wszyscy to mówią. 

Charlie był prawdopodobnie jednym z braci Weasleya; było ich tak wielu. 

— Charlie to ten z blizną na twarzy? Czy ten bez ucha? A może ten w okularach? 

— Um, nie. Ten muskularny od smoków. 

— Och. — Muskularny. I od smoków. — W takim razie lepiej nic nie mów. Nie chcesz się wplątywać w aferę ze smokami. Nie są zbyt przyjazne.

— Wkrótce im powiem — oznajmił Potter, ponieważ oczywiście, że nie bał się smoków. — Po prostu… ostatnio, kiedy siedzimy w pokoju wspólnym, Ron i Hermiona dyskutują o tym, co zrobią po szkole i gdzie będą mieszkać; najnormalniejsza rozmowa o jakiej możesz pomyśleć. Planują swoje życie i po raz pierwszy od lat nie muszą się martwić o moje. Po prostu nie wydaje mi się, że to dobry czas. 

— Rozumiem. Czujesz się winny, ponieważ twoje problemy były głównym tematem rozmów przez wszystkie te lata i zdecydowałeś, że nie będziesz im teraz dokładał nic nowego, ale jednocześnie tęsknisz za tym, więc postanowiłeś jęczeć mi o tym nad uchem. 

Stopa Pottera drgnęła, jakby chciał kopnąć Draco, ale jednak się rozmyślił. 

— Jesteś kompletnym kutasem, wiesz o tym? 

Draco się zaśmiał. 

— Dobrze dla mnie, że je lubisz. 

Gryfon gapił się na niego przez sekundę, nim prychnął. 

— Sam zacząłeś tę rozmowę. Ja zajmowałem się sobą i ci nie przeszkadzałem. 

To nie była prawda. Potter mu przeszkadzał. Tymi swoimi włosami, ustami i jasną twarzą. 

— To było niewinne pytanie — powiedział Draco. — A nie zaproszenie do dzielenia się swoimi wszystkimi uczuciami. Po prostu chciałem wiedzieć, czy powinienem zacząć sprzedawać moje „Wspieram Ciotowatego Potty’ego” plakietki. Są gotowe do masowej produkcji. 

Potter wyglądał, jakby nie widział, czy się zaśmiać czy go przekląć. 

— _Żartujesz_ , prawda?

— Absolutnie nie. To te same plakietki, co kiedyś. Tylko tym razem nie pokazują “Potter cuchnie”, kiedy je naciśniesz. Zgodnie z oczywistymi powodami, zmieniłem to na „Potter ssie”. 

Protest, którego Draco się spodziewał, nigdy nie nadszedł. Usta Pottera rozchyliły się i, ku zadowoleniu Draco, chłopak się zarumienił. Spojrzał w dół na swoją pracę domową, potrząsając głową. 

— Żartujesz — stwierdził i już nie uniósł wzroku. Jego twarz była kompletnie czerwona przez kolejne pół godziny. 

Draco miał problemy z koncentracją. Jego kawałek deski-biurka nie chciał przestać się chybotać. Potter po prostu siedział tam, z głową pełną myśli o… Cóż. To było bardzo rozpraszające. 

Tej nocy Draco rozmyślał dużo o ich rozmowie. Zdecydował, że była idiotyczna i śmieszna, a jego odpowiedziom brakowało jadu i nie były wystarczająco zabawne. Mimo to nie mógł przestać powtarzać niektórych jej części w swojej głowie z dziwnym uczuciem satysfakcji.

*

Sobotniego poranka Draco miał znakomity humor. Wstał wcześniej niż normalnie i poszedł na boisko, mając nadzieję, że złapie Pottera podczas jego porannych lotów. Trzymając ręce w kieszeniach, bawił się plakietką. Zaczarował ją wczoraj i planował zaoferować Potterowi jako dowód, że nie kłamał. Albo chłopak będzie przerażony albo wybuchnie śmiechem. Obie opcje zapowiadały się rozrywkowo. 

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, Potter już tam był, latając wokół na swojej błyskawicy. Jednak nie był sam. Pogoda była ciepła, a niebo czyste, więc nic dziwnego, że kilku innych uczniów postanowiło polatać; grali improwizowany mecz Quidditcha, kiedy inni kibicowali im z trybun. 

Draco prawie odwrócił się i odszedł, ale został zauważony przez Pottera, który zawrócił na miotle i ruszył prosto w jego stronę. Dotarł do niego w przeciągu sekund i zawisł w powietrzu, szczerząc się, jakby był pijany. 

—Mam nadzieję, że masz w tej kieszeni znicza, Malfoy — powiedział w ramach powitania. Był zarumieniony i spocony. Musiał spędzić dobrą godzinę na szalonych pętlach i popisach. — Uwolnij go, jeśli jesteś na tyle odważny, i zobaczymy, kto złapie go pierwszy. 

Palce Draco zacisnęły się mocniej na plakietce; żałował, że to nie był znicz. Nie spodziewał się takiego zaproszenia, bo wcześniej nie spędzali czasu poza ich spotkaniami na korytarzu. 

— To nie znicz, przykro mi. 

Potter spojrzał w niebo. 

— Może ukradniemy czyjś? 

— Nawet nie mam miotły, Potter. 

— Co jest dziwne, muszę przyznać. — Gryfon zeskoczył z miotły i podszedł bliżej. Ciepłe powietrze, które go otaczało, od razu dotarło do Draco. 

— Po prostu chciałem…

— Chciałeś być ze mną jeden na jednego? — Uśmiech Pottera zmienił się w krzywy uśmieszek. Pochylił się, a jego głos się obniżył. — Przyznaj się. 

Klatka piersiowa Draco bolała. Jego serce straciło zdolność normalnego bicia i obijało się o żebra w nierównym, wolnym rytmie.

— Harry! — krzyknął ktoś; brzmiał jak Weasley. — Czas na śniadanie. Idziesz? 

Potter zmrużył oczy na Weasleya; Draco szybko wziął oddech. 

— Jasne, za minutę! — zawołał chłopak, po czym znów odwrócił się do Draco i przechylił głowę. — Chyba że zmieniłeś zdanie?

Gryfon był tak blisko, taki ciepły; jego oczy odbijały słońce. 

Ale coś było nie tak. Coś złego działo się w tym momencie z tym światem wokół nich — z samym Potterem. Sposób, w jaki patrzył na Draco, uśmiechał się i rumienił. Jego _włosy_. Jego śmieszne, dzikie włosy potargane przez wiatr przylegały do każdej części jego twarzy. Potter był zbyt ostry, aby skupić na nim uwagę, zbyt jasny dla tego nudnego świata. 

Draco potrząsnął głową, żeby oczyścić myśli. 

— W porządku — westchnął Potter. — Twoja strata. 

— Czekaj! — zawołał Draco, nie wiedząc dlaczego, gdy chłopak się odwrócił. Wydarzyło się coś ważnego i Ślizgon nie potrafił odgadnąć co. Potter przerwał ich moment zbyt szybko; nie mógł po prostu _odejść_. 

— Co? — Potter próbował odgarnąć kilka kosmyków z twarzy. Nic to nie dało. Ten długi, najbardziej wkurzający, wciąż był przyczepiony do jego policzka. Draco nie mógł już tego znieść. Po prostu nie mógł. 

Wyjął różdżkę. 

Potter zamrugał. 

— Eee, planujesz mnie przekląć? — Nie brzmiał na rozbawionego, ale nadal się uśmiechał. 

— Nie — powiedział Draco. — To ważne. Zaufaj mi i się nie ruszaj. 

Potter posłuchał. 

Jedno małe zaklęcie i kosmyk zniknąłby na zawsze. Mógł też przyciąć kilka innych. Potter powinien być mu wdzięczny. Draco skupił się na jego policzku. Skóra była różowa; rumieniec rozprzestrzeniał się w dół jego kołnierzyka, rozciągając się jeszcze niżej pod koszulkę. 

— _Evanesco_ — wyszeptał Draco.

Zaklęcie błysnęło, ale kosmyk wciąż tam był; Draco nie mógł w to uwierzyć. 

Włosy Pottera były w stanie nienaruszonym, za to jego ciuchy zniknęły. 

Ktoś krzyknął w oddali. Powietrze wypełniło się sapnięciami, piskami, śmiechem i gwizdami. Oczy Pottera były rozszerzone. Stał nago na środku boiska do Quidditcha, z różdżką Draco zwróconą w jego stronę. 

Zamieszanie narosło, ludzie zaczęli biec w ich stronę, a Potter po prostu stał, _gapiąc się_ na niego. Wyglądał na tak cholernie zszokowanego. 

Draco otworzył usta. 

— Ja nie… — Co mógł powiedzieć? Nie miał wyjaśnienia, ani wymówki. Nie wiedział nawet, co go podkusiło, żeby próbować walczyć z włosami Pottera. Dlaczego teraz? Dlaczego akurat teraz? Gdzie podziewał się zmieniacz czasu, kiedy go potrzebował? 

Draco postąpił krok w tył i zrobił jedyną sensowną rzecz, o której mógł pomyśleć: obrócił się i uciekł. 

Kilka chwil później, po tym, jak wpadł do zamku, uświadomił sobie, że upuścił plakietkę.

*

Świat się nie skończył, ale Draco musiał sobie o tym przypominać przez cały następny tydzień. Poza tym, konsekwencje wcale nie były tak złe, jak mogły być. 

Przyjaciele Pottera byli bardzo wkurzeni i nadwyrężali twarze, żeby rzucać mu spojrzenia i wykrzywiać się w jego kierunku. Draco był przyzwyczajony do gorszego; nawet nie próbowali go przekląć. McGonagall odjęła sto punktów Slytherinowi i dała mu szlaban, mądrze wybierając Hagrida jako osobę, z którą miał go odbyć. Ale to nie było nic, czego Draco już wcześniej nie doświadczył. 

Był sekretnym bohaterem dla wielu osób. Ktoś zdążył zrobić zdjęcia nagiemu Potterowi i wielu uczniów gapiło się z czułością na niezliczone kopie. Niektórzy nawet posyłali Draco uniesione kciuki. 

I to wszystko byłoby całkiem zabawne, gdyby nie ten nóż w jego klatce piersiowej, który uwielbiał się przekręcać i wpychać głębiej, gdy tylko Potter na niego spoglądał albo nie spoglądał wcale. Kiedy widział, jak ktoś ślinił się do zdjęć Gryfona, kiedy Potter był zmuszony do opuszczenia Wielkiej Sali z zarumienionymi policzkami, albo kiedy Draco siedział i uczył się w miejscu, które nie było wnęką na korytarzu. Nie odważył się tam wrócić, nawet jeśli wiedział, że nie zastanie tam drugiego chłopaka. 

Nóż nie pojawił się od razu. Minęły dwa dni, nim do Draco dotarło, co się tak naprawdę stało. Uświadomił to sobie w środku nocy — wyjątkowo gorącej i wypełnionej złymi snami oraz mokrymi prześcieradłami. Draco obudził się z jedną myślą: Potter był jego przyjacielem. Po tych wszystkich latach. _Potter był jego przyjacielem._

I teraz już nie był. 

Ból w jego klatce piersiowej pojawił się właśnie wtedy i nie chciał odejść. 

Myślał o próbach wyjaśnienia wszystkiego. Myślał o tym wiele. Powiedziałby Potterowi, że nie chciał go poniżyć — chciał tylko poprawić jego włosy. 

Ale Gryfon oczywiście by mu nie uwierzył. I to nie była cała prawda. To nie były tylko włosy. Draco też dopiero to sobie uświadomił i ta myśl wepchnęła nóż nawet głębiej. 

Patrząc na to z pozytywnej strony, to od kiedy zaczął chodzić wokół, czując się, jakby ktoś non stop dźgał go nożem i jakby był już w połowie martwy, zdecydowanie przybyło mu odwagi. A właśnie jej Draco potrzebował, kiedy Hagrid wysłał go samego do Zakazanego Lasu z poleceniem zebrania tak dużo rdestu ptasiego, jak tylko uda mu się znaleźć. Tego specjalnego rodzaju, który był smakowy i miał wyjątkowo paskudny temperament. Normalnie Draco złożyłby skargę, że był zmuszany do takiej pracy, ale teraz nie mógł wykrzesać z siebie nic. 

Las był ciemny i mroczny, śmierdział niebezpieczeństwem oraz zgnilizną, co idealnie oddawało nastrój Draco. Bez problemu odnalazł zieloną polanę — nawet nie musiał iść daleko w las. Położył na boku skórzaną torbę, którą dostał od Hagrida, i ukląkł; ostrożnie, żeby nie dotknąć kolanami trawy. Lubiła zakradać się do ofiary, owijać wokół niej i związywać w mocnych więzach. Trik polegał na tym, że trzeba było wycinać rdest z trawy i jednocześnie rzucać na nią Petrificusa. Polanka była dzika, nieposkromiona i zwodniczo spokojna. Przypominała Draco o Potterze. 

Wziął się do pracy. 

Ledwie się wzdrygnął, gdy usłyszał coś w krzakach; ledwie nawet spojrzał, gdy nagle wyskoczył zza nich testral, który złapał jakąś biedną wiewiórkę z drzewa. Nie poczuł nawet ochoty na krzyk, kiedy powietrze poruszyło się, i nagle obok niego zmaterializował się Potter. 

Nie krzyknął, ale nóż w jego klatce piersiowej się przekręcił. Przez jedną chwilę rozbawiła go myśl, że to od początku był plan Hagrida oraz Pottera. Pewnie zwabili go do lasu i postanowili, że się zemszczą. Być może zabiorą mu ciuchy i zostawią na pastwę wilkołaków. 

Ta opcja zdawała się dużo lepsza, niż to, po co przyszedł tu Potter. Chłopak oparł się o drzewo, z rękami w kieszeniach i gapił się na niego. Chciał _porozmawiać_ ; to było wypisane na całej jego twarzy. 

— Jestem zajęty — powiedział Draco, nie odrywając wzroku od trawy. Próbowała owinąć się wokół jego palca i Ślizgon potraktował ją zaklęciem. Ostrożnie włożył kępkę do torby. 

— Pomyślałem, że to zwrócę. 

Coś zostało rzucone w jego stronę i uderzyło go w ramię. Draco zerknął na to kątem oka i zobaczył plakietkę, którą zrobił. Blaszka upadła prosto na trawę, która pochłonęła ją szybko z zadowoleniem. 

— Wielkie dzięki, Potter. Nie miałem już innej, wiesz. 

Draco zdążył zaczarować kolejne trzy kępki, nim Potter znów się odezwał. 

— Nawet mi nie powiesz, dlaczego to zrobiłeś? 

Nóż znów się przekręcił. 

— Lubię robić plakietki. Wiesz to. 

Draco mógł praktycznie poczuć narastającą złość Pottera. Był spokojny i cichy — gotów wybuchnąć w każdej sekundzie. Może to byłoby dobre. Przekląłby Draco i _odszedł_. 

— Chcę po prostu widzieć _dlaczego_ , Malfoy. Zrobiłem coś, co cię zdenerwowało, czy może to był twój plan od początku? Czekałeś, aż stanę się na tyle głupi, że pozwolę ci skierować na siebie różdżkę i dam się przekląć? Czekałeś na moment, żeby mnie publicznie poniżyć od chwili, gdy zdradziłem ci, że jestem gejem? 

Ślizgon nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć oprócz prawdy. 

— Tak właściwie, to próbowałem naprawić twoje włosy, ale chybiłem. 

Oczywiście ta prawda była śmieszna. 

— Malfoy — westchnął Potter. Brzmiało to dość drżąco. Jakby Potter zamierzał płakać. Draco spojrzał w górę ze strachem. Gryfon nie wyglądał jednak płaczliwe; wyglądał raczej na rozczarowanego i _zdradzonego_. — Dlaczego tak mnie nienawidzisz? Nawet po tym jak ja… Dlaczego? 

— Po tym, jak ty co? 

Potter kopnął w ziemię. 

— Wiesz co. 

Draco doskonale wiedział. 

— Spodziewałeś się wdzięczności? 

— Właściwie to nie. Nie od ciebie. Spodziewałem się braku nienawiści. Myślałem, że mamy to za sobą. Myślałem… 

Draco rzucił tak mocny czas na rdest w swojej dłoni, że ten zmienił się w zielony lód. Zamigotał jak kamień szlachetny i blondyn zgniótł go na pyłek. 

Potter jeszcze nie skończył. 

— Siedziałeś każdego dnia razem ze mną, _nienawidząc_ mnie? 

Ślizgon miał szaloną chęć wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Jednak tego nie zrobił. 

— Celowałem w twoje włosy. 

— Do kurwy nędzy, Malfoy, nie możesz tak po prostu… Powiedz to. Po prostu powiedz mi, jak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz. Ponieważ tak jest, więc dlaczego tego nie powiesz? 

Draco wziął głęboki wdech. 

— Celowałem w twoje włosy. 

— Malfoy… 

— Celowałem w twoje głupie włosy, Potter! — Draco poderwał się do góry. Iskry wystrzeliły z jego różdżki; gardło go zabolało. 

Potter był gotowy do ataku w sekundę. 

— Jasne. W porządku. Słyszę. Chciałeś pozbawić mnie włosów, a nie ciuchów. To wymówka? Mam się poczuć lepiej? — Wzrok Pottera błądził po jego twarzy. — Czy może naprawdę oszalałeś? 

Draco _oszalał_ ; dokładnie w tym momencie. Czuł, jak to się dzieje. Pstryczek przełączył się w jego głowie. Draco rzucił się na Gryfona, nie dbając o to, że jego różdżka była skierowana wprost na niego. Jego własna upadła na ziemię. Miał to gdzieś. Przygniótł Pottera do drzewa swoim ciałem. Różdżka chłopaka utknęła między nimi, ale żaden z nich nie zwrócił na nią większej uwagi. 

Potter gapił się na niego; oczy tak samo szeroko otwarte jak wtedy, gdy Draco pozbawił go ciuchów na boisku. 

— Ten kosmyk tutaj… — Draco sięgnął i złapał go między palce; to był ten najdłuższy, którego najbardziej nienawidził. Gryfon zerknął na pasmo, a potem z powrotem na blondyna. — Śnię o tym — powiedział Draco. Śnił o tym często. Prawie każdej nocy. — To była pierwsza rzecz, którą zobaczyłem. 

— Malfoy — wyszeptał Potter. Wypowiedział to tonem, którego używa się w rozmowie z szaleńcem.

Draco pociągnął za włosy w swoim ręku.

— Byłeś spocony, a twoja twarz brudna. Wszyscy tacy byliśmy, prawda? Ogień właśnie tak działa, zamienia wszystko w gorąco i brud. Spojrzałem w górę i ujrzałem cię, ten cholerny kosmyk włosów był przylepiony do twojego policzka. Było tak jasno, że ledwie coś dostrzegałem. Rozpoznałem cię jedynie przez twoje _głupie_ włosy. Głupi Potter, ze swoimi głupimi włosami, przybył mi na ratunek. 

Oczy Pottera były zieleńsze niż rdest. 

— Myślisz, że cię nienawidzę. Och, _Potter_. Prawda jest dużo gorsza. Jestem teraz jednym z nich. Jednym z tych, których najbardziej nienawidzisz. Jednym z twoich fanów, od których tak uciekasz. Nie nienawidzę cię. Chcę dać ci wszystkie czekoladki, które sobie zażyczysz. Chcę cię zabrać do Hogsmeade i kupić wagon tarty melasowej. Widzisz, wiem co lubisz. Ta wnęka na korytarzu? To nie była moja miejscówka. Szukałem cię. Szukałem cię od tygodni. I znalazłem cię, a potem poszedłem tam, żeby znów cię zobaczyć. I wiesz co? Napisałbym ci każdy esej, który tylko chcesz. Za darmo. Jestem całkiem pewny, że nawet bym się rozebrał na zatłoczonym boisku do Quidditcha, jeśli wiedziałbym, że to sprawi ci radość. 

Potter bardzo powoli potrząsnął głową. 

— Nie zrobiłbyś tego. 

— Zrobiłbym. Zrobiłbym _teraz_ , ponieważ jest mi przykro… — Nóż znowu się przekręcił; Draco nie mógł już mówić. 

— Nie zrobiłbyś — powtórzył Potter. — Malfoy… paplasz bzdury. Jeśli poprosiłbym cię o napisanie jakiegokolwiek wypracowania, kazałbyś mi się odwalić. 

— Nie, Potter, nie rozumiesz. Napisałbym je dla ciebie wszystkie. Jestem jak ta mała dziewczynka z czekoladkami, podążającą za tobą wokół, i która ma nadzieję, że uda jej się tym sprawić, że się do niej uśmiechniesz. 

Gryfon się uśmiechnął, jakby chciał spełnić życzenie Draco. 

— Te czekoladki są zwykle wypełnione eliksirami miłosnymi, wiesz? 

— To nie ma znaczenia. Chodzi o jedno i to samo. Nie słuchasz mnie. — Co było okropnie wkurzające, ponieważ stali tak blisko siebie; ich czoła dociśnięte, a oddechy zmieszane, i Potter musiał słyszeć każde jego słowo, ale wciąż nie przykładał do nich wagi. — Jestem jednym z _nich_. Jednym z twoich bezmyślnych fanów. Po prostu bardzo dobrze to ukrywałem.

— Chcesz mój autograf? — wyszeptał Potter. 

_Merlinie._

— Nie chcę twojego autografu, Potter. 

— A _czego_ chcesz? 

Oczy chłopaka były tak blisko, takie zielone. 

— Chcę… Chcę przestać być twoim bezmyślnym fanem. Chcę przestać się tak czuć. To _tortura_.

Potter przechylił głowę na bok. 

— Wiem to. — Jego usta otarły się o te Draco. Przez przypadek, pomyślał Ślizgon, ale to stało się znowu: ciepły, miękki nacisk, który sięgnął aż do jego klatki piersiowej, rozpuszczając zagłębiony w niej nóż. 

— Czy ty… — powiedział Draco przy ustach Pottera, co utrudniło mu oddychanie. Odsunął się odrobinę. — Robisz to, bo jesteś miły? 

Ciepły oddech musnął policzek blondyna, gdy Gryfon się zaśmiał. 

— Nagle masz o mnie wyjątkowo dobrą opinię. Nie robię tego, bo jestem miły. — Dłoń Potter przesunęła się na tył jego pleców. — To nie było miejsce, w którym się kryłem. Znalazłem je tego samego dnia, co ty. Wróciłem tam z nadzieją, że cię zobaczę. — Wargi Pottera drgnęły, a ręka przycisnęła mocniej do jego ciała. — Czy to sprawia, że jestem twoim fanem? Nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób, ale jeśli tak to nazywamy… 

Draco miał naprawdę mało czasu, żeby to przyswoić, ponieważ Potter znów go całował. I robił to, dlatego że chciał; tę część blondyn zaabsorbował całym sobą. 

Język Pottera wsunął się do jego ust i Draco czuł się, jakby poleciał do przodu, mimo tego, że nie było, gdzie upaść; wpadł właśnie gdzieś, skąd już nigdy się nie uwolni. 

To powinno być przerażające, ale zamiast tego, Draco czuł radość. Taką radość, że musiał przerwać ich pocałunek, aby się roześmiać. 

— Jesteś Potterem — powiedział, śmiejąc się przy twarzy chłopaka. Pocałował jego kość policzkową, zahaczył lekko zębami o jego szczękę, a następnie zacisnął usta na płatku ucha Gryfona i lekko possał. — Głupim, niedorzecznym Potterem — wymamrotał, z ustami pełnymi smaku chłopaka. 

Jego włosy łaskotały Draco w nos, więc wsunął w nie głębiej twarz i wziął głęboki wdech, czując zapach jabłka. 

Jak przez mgłę doszło do niego, że nieważne jak cudowny był zapach włosów Pottera, to wcale nie wyjaśniało dlaczego był prawie blisko orgazmu. 

Dłonie Pottera były pewnie ułożone na jego biodrach, ich ciała ciasno dociśnięte, poruszające się i ocierające, być może unoszące się nad ziemią. Oddech Pottera był gorący na jego szyi, a zęby i usta wysyłały elektryczne impulsy wzdłuż ciała Draco. 

Wszystko skończyło się szokująco szybko; jeden moment przytłaczającej przyjemności, który szybko odszedł, nie ważne jak bardzo Draco chciał go zatrzymać. 

Ale kiedy wreszcie otworzył oczy i odnalazł w sobie siłę, żeby unieść głowę, zdał sobie sprawę, że przez te kilka chwil świat się zmienił. Obudził się w szarym, ponurym świecie, gdzie Potter — Potter, którego głowa opierała się o drzewo, oczy były na wpół przymknięte, a włosy całkowitym bałaganem — był jedynym jasnym punktem. Ale tym razem to nie było złe, wydawało się raczej idealnym światem do życia. 

Cóż. Draco poruszył się. Oprócz tych klejących się spodni – one nie pasowały do obrazka. 

Potter się uśmiechał. 

— Naprawdę kupisz mi wagon tarty melasowej? 

— Tak — potwierdził Ślizgon. — Ewentualnie. Po jednej za każdym razem. Bo jeśli kupię ci więcej niż jedną, to wszystkie je zjesz i się pochorujesz. 

— Racja. I napiszesz moje eseje? 

— Oczywiście! Jeśli to cię uszczęśliwi, to gdy tylko napiszesz esej, radośnie przepiszę ci go na czysto słowo w słowo. — Potter zmarszczył brwi i Draco wzruszył ramionami. — Angielski jest podstępnym językiem. Bardzo łatwo zmieniać znaczenia słów. Nie moja wina. 

Potter przechylił głowę. 

— No to chociaż rozbierzesz się na zatłoczonym boisku do Quidditcha? 

Draco poczuł ukłucie winy. Przypuszczał, że to byłoby fair. 

— W porządku. Zrobię to. 

Gryfon się zaśmiał. 

— Musisz mieć coś imponującego do pokazania. Na pewno takie było, kiedy _czułem_ to wcześniej. — Puścił oczko, ale efekt został zrujnowany przez jego rumieniec. Draco się rozpromienił. — Myślę, że mimo wszystko wolę prywatny pokaz. 

— Możemy to zaaranżować. Znam dobre miejsce. — Draco wyszczerzył się, ale wtedy do głowy wpadła mu myśl, dlaczego w ogóle znalazł się w lesie i spojrzał w dół na małą polankę. Jego torba zniknęła; polanka z rdestem wyglądała jak obrazek spokoju. — Cóż, zrobię to, jeśli pomożesz mi odbyć mój szlaban. To w zasadzie twoja wina, że ta głupia trawa zżarła połowę moich wysiłków. 

Gryfon udał, że wzdycha. 

— Jak na kogoś, kto mówi, że zrobi dla mnie wszystko, wyjątkowo się cenisz, wiesz? 

Dolna warga Pottera zadrżała, gdy chłopak starał się powstrzymać śmiech. Draco pochylił się i go pocałował. 

— Moje wszystko ma wysoką cenę — powiedział, chociaż nigdy tak wcześniej nie myślał. Jednak teraz postrzegał życie inaczej, zwłaszcza, gdy Potter patrzył na niego, jakby Draco naprawdę był dużo wart i w dodatku chłopak był gotowy zapłacić tę cenę. 

— Lepiej uratujmy twoją torbę — oznajmił Potter i wziął się do pracy. Był dobry w tego typu zadaniach, przez co Draco cały czas chciał go całować; to było żałosne. 

A potem Potter prawie został pochłonięty przez rdest i Draco musiał go uratować, co było również całkiem żałosne ze strony Pottera, więc blondyn stwierdził, że może jednak wszystko między nimi się ułoży.

*

Spędzili wieczór w ich wnęce. Draco wyczarował prowizoryczne łóżko, a Potter koce, które szybko zniknęły. Z kolei łóżko było bardzo skoczne, ale służyło temu, czemu miało służyć. 

Potter leżał na boku, podparty na łokciu, bawiąc się włosami Draco. 

— Wiesz — zaczął z rozczulonym uśmiechem; tym, który się miało po kilku orgazmach. — Też lubię twoje włosy. 

Draco prychnął, zadowolony. Był w wyjątkowo dobrym nastroju. Wcześniej ręka Pottera zsunęła się w dół, a place wślizgnęły między pośladki Draco, wpychając boleśnie powoli do środka. To było dziwne uczucie, bardzo intymne i palące; sprawiające, że chciało się więcej. Ślady dotyku Pottera wciąż były na jego ciele, co sprawiło, że blondyn non stop się wiercił, nagle zbyt świadomy tej części swojego ciała. 

— To naturalne, Potter — mruknął. — Wszyscy lubią moje włosy. Włosy Malfoyów są podziwiane od wieków. Ludzie pisali o nich piosenki. To z kolei… — Draco złapał w pięść włosy Gryfona. — To wygląda jak coś, czego mój domowy skrzat używał do czyszczenia kurzu. 

— Może powinienem je obciąć. To nigdy się na nic nie zdawało w przeszłości, ale kto wie? 

Uścisk Draco na jego włosach się zacieśnił. 

— Nie _waż_ się. Nigdy, Potter. 

Chłopak ułożył dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej. 

— Nie obetnę ich — powiedział. — _Oddychaj_. 

— I tak byś źle wyglądał. — Draco poluźnił uścisk. 

Łóżko podskoczyło. 

— Merlinie — westchnął Potter. — Dlaczego wszystko co wyczarujesz jest takie wymagające? 

— Powiedział leń. 

Ręka Gryfona podążyła nagle w dół jego ciała, żeby objąć penisa. Był miękki, ale to nie miało potrwać długo, nie z dotykiem Pottera. 

— Jeśli jestem leniwy, to dlaczego to ja odwalam całą robotę? — Nawet jeśli marudził, to i tak zsunął się w dół łóżka, dopóki nie ułożył się na brzuchu pomiędzy nogami Draco. Jego twarz była alarmująco blisko krocza blondyna; jego ręka cały czas ściskała i pocierała. 

Draco przyjrzał się jego palcom. 

— Jeśli uda ci się doprowadzić mnie do erekcji, poczuje się przekonany do pieprzenia cię — powiedział. Potter gapił się na niego, nie mrugając. Ślizgon zarumienił się na całym ciele i odwrócił wzrok. — Jeśli byś chciał… — dodał. 

Uścisk Pottera zacieśnił się, a gorący oddech owiał główkę penisa. Draco zadrżał. 

— Będę konkurował z twoim niezidentyfikowanym kimś? — Głos Pottera był niski i ochrypły. Draco prawie wyskoczył z własnej skóry. 

— Oczywiście — westchnął. — I z niezliczoną ilością innych ludzi, którzy zrobili mi w przeszłości loda. 

— Niezliczoną? — Język Potter wysunął się, żeby lekko liznąć jego penisa. 

Draco starał się zbyt mocno nie wiercić. Zajęczał. Spokojne leżenie stało się wyzwaniem. 

— Trudno zliczyć zera. 

Wargi Pottera owinęły się wokół główki, nim szybko znów zniknęły. 

— Ale ten tajemniczy ktoś… Jest prawdopodobnie spektakularny. Jak mógłbym z nim konkurować?

— Możesz pokonać każdego — wymamrotał Draco bezmyślnie. 

Gryfon się zaśmiał, a następnie zaczął go ssać, tylko udowadniając słowa Ślizgona. Draco zrobił się twardy szybciej, niż w ogóle myślał, że to możliwe. 

Po tym Potter położył się na brzuchu i pozwolił mu robić wszystko, co blondyn mu obiecał. Po raz kolejny Draco doszedł z nosem we włosach Pottera. 

Klejący się i usatysfakcjonowany, wciąż głęboko w Potterze, zdecydował, że mógłby robić to już zawsze. 

Musiał, bo inaczej pewnie skończyłby żałując wszystkiego i prawdopodobnie wąchając czarne pióra miotełki do kurzu. Utknął z Potterem.

*

— Powiedziałeś im? — zapytał Draco. Szeptał, ponieważ znajdowali się w bibliotece. Czasami uczyli się tutaj, ponieważ nie potrafili skupić się we wnęce, od kiedy przeznaczyli ją do innych czynności. 

— Um — mruknął Potter. 

Draco zerknął na Granger i Weasleya. Uczyli się dwa siedzenia od nich. Cóż, w większości się uczyli, ale czasami pochylali się do siebie i szeptali, rzucając Draco dziwne spojrzenia. Potter powiedział im, że Ślizgon czuł się tak źle po wypadku na boisku do Quidditcha, że zaproponował mu pomoc w eliksirach. 

Przyjaciele chłopaka wciąż mieli problem, żeby przełknąć tę historię. Draco słyszał, jak szeptali o tym, że znów ma jakiś nikczemny plan. 

— Nadal nie uważam, że to odpowiedni moment — powiedział cicho Potter. — Po prostu nie chcę spędzić godzin na dyskutowaniu tego z nimi. A właśnie tak będzie. 

Draco potrząsnął głowa. Nadszedł czas, żeby wkroczył do akcji. 

— Granger! — zawołał, ignorując Pottera. Ktoś go uciszył, kiedy para Gryfonów odwróciła się w jego stronę. — Pomyślałem, że czas wam powiedzieć — zaczął — że Potter i ja jesteśmy w sobie zakochani. Planujemy też zamieszkać razem po szkole. I jesteśmy gejami, jeśli moje wcześniejsze wyznanie was na to nie naprowadziło. 

Weasley zamrugał, a Granger zdobyła się na: 

— Ee, jasne. 

Po tym odwrócili się do książek. 

— Widzisz? To zajęło dwie sekundy. — Draco wyszczerzył się do Pottera, który gapił się na niego w szoku. Blondyn nie mógł go winić; jeszcze nie rozmawiali o wspólnym mieszkaniu czy miłości. 

Draco uciekł wzrokiem, rumieniąc się. 

Minutę później Weasley wyszeptał: 

— Harry? On _żartuje_ , prawda? 

Potter się roześmiał. 

— Nigdy nie umiem tego stwierdzić — powiedział, ale wydawał się całkiem zadowolony. Na tyle zadowolony, że złapał Draco za brodę i go pocałował. 

I jeśli wszyscy sapnęli w szoku, to Draco ich nie słyszał.

**Koniec.**


End file.
